Computing centers that employ one or more printers to serve a group of users, such as a networked group or other work group, rely on the printers to batch process print jobs, i.e. print-out a series of different print jobs in succession. Such printers produce separator pages which are used to identify each of the different print jobs and separate one from the next. The separator pages usually include one or two lines of text which identify the requesting party and identify the job number. Except for those few lines used to identify the print job, the remainder of the separator page is blank. Once a print job is picked-up by the requesting party, the separator page is no longer needed since it has served its purpose, and is therefore discarded. This practice results in thousands of dollars wasted every year by businesses using printers.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and system for enabling multiple usages of separator pages in batch printing operations.